1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a security package, and more particularly, pertains to a structure with a handle, a rectangular encompassing structure, and a locking assembly which encompasses an audio cassette, a video cassette box or a compact disk jewel box. This security package provides for easy package securement and for protection against shoplifting and pilfering.
2. Background of the Invention
There has been a need to secure the small and relatively expensive audio-visual articles such as audio cassette boxes, video cassette boxes, and now the very popular compact disk "jewel box" in security packages to inhibit shoplifting. These audio-visual products are packaged in plastic storage cases of such size as to easily lend themselves to theft through shoplifting. Due to the high price of audio and video cassettes and compact disks, the losses become expensive to the vendors and are significant even if only a few cassettes or disks are stolen per month.
The prior art solutions to the problem have not been entirely acceptable. Keeping the material away from customers, behind the counters and off the shelves is a door marketing technique, is not cost effective, let alone labor effective, and does not solve the problem of theft by employees of a vendor. Another problem is that some prior art packages, such as those made of a plastic film material, are easily opened so that anyone with a pocket knife can easily slit the package apart and steal the contents.
Prior art security package devices also required that stock personnel often were required to use an article such as a hammer or other striking object, or other expensive one-of-a-kind devices to close and secure a locking channel or tab over the contained merchandise, causing additional expense, back-room time and effort to be expended to actually get the product placed on the shelf.
The present invention provides a security package which is light-weight, secure and may be opened with devices such as cutting pliers, heavy knives or the like. The present invention also provides a security package into which the merchandise can be secured into the security package at "shelf-side" as the need arises with a modest amount of digital pressure applied to the security package locking mechanism without the need for other locking assist devices such as hammers, pliers, presses, or the like.